Don't Blink
Overview "Recently, local officials has now declared Worldtime Pizza too dangerous after many countless incidents occurring at the establishment. Atlas along with his other friends will be missed after 22 years of service. City inspector will be arriving tomorrow night to condemn the location. They are ensured that the robotics will be deactivated before they show up. Antagonists Atlas Atlas (also previously known as Springbit) was one of the robotic suits used back then. He had a way different appearance than he did in his FNAB 3 appearance. His design is based on a stitch doll, with all parts of his body stitched up. It is also noticed that his outer layer is all fluff rather than solid metal. He has a dark brown color with parts of his face and lower body having stitched up greens or darker tannish red. He has dark blue and red buttons for eyes and just like the rest of his body, his mouth is stitched. Behavior Active at 3 AM, Atlas starts at the Beanie Room before moving towards the hallway, where he will attempt to find the player. He can be able to hear noises coming from the room, so it is advised to avoid getting close to him. He will commonly enter the Closet and mess with the Clocktower, leaving players waiting anxiously before leaving the room, hopefully not in the player's direction. Use the Piping to get him out of a room, however don't use it too much. If he sees you, leave the room before you blink or you will die. Running into him results in the same fate. Erebus Erebus is one of the new animatronics introduced in the game. Unlike Atlas, Erebus is a humanoid robotic whose hair covers a part of her face, leaving only her red dots for eyes to be seen, she also appears to have pinkish blots on her cheeks. Her appearance is based on a raggedy doll as her clothing is nothing but a tarp over it. The bottom of her body is gone, revealing the machinery below. She is the least damaged of out the four. Behavior Erebus won't be active until 1 AM, where she will appear coming out of the Cellar. She takes a zigzag pattern towards you or the Closet. She will either mess with the Clocktower or wait there until you return again, this makes her dangerous as she won't leave until you get her out there. Therefore, get to the Closet before she does, if you do, than all she will do is stare at you from the left door where you can use the Piping to get rid of her. Morticia Morticia is another new antagonist introduced to the game. Just like Erebus, Morticia is only a robotic, not an animatronic. She is all grey while wearing a pink bow on the right side of her head. Her appearance is the most devastating than the others, with her body being torn, revealing the endoskeleton beneath it. One of her eyes is a white ring while the other represents a human eye. Her mouth is missing the lower jaw, leaving her with a permanent smile while having a few holes here and there. Behavior Activating on 2 AM, the room she starts in is the Storage room. Once active, she will leave the Storage and she makes it known. Whatever camera she is in, garbled speech as well as static noises are heard. She is more persistent on preventing you from reaching the Clocktower rather than killing you. She prefers to take shorter routes to get to the Closet, so she can be a little bit more dangerous than Erebus. She can be heard whispering things into hallways, but they are so quiet, the player can't hear it. P.R.O.T.O P.R.O.T.O is as well a new character featured in the game. P.R.O.T.O is obviously a prototype robotic that failed and ended up a mechanical behemoth rather than a regular looking robot. His body is mutilated, even his right shoulder has an extra mouth. His face is covered by 2 red spikes that come of his shoulders, which one of them has what it is presumed to be an extra arm. He also appears to have a massive left arm that has a hole in the center. His abdomen has a large hole in the middle, showing his insides. He also seems to have ribcage-like spikes protruding from his abdomen. Behavior Starting on 12 AM, he is kept at bay with the Clocktower. He actually starts the Melting Room, he will begin to move if the clock continues to tick. It will tick faster as the hours go by, leaving players running towards the tower if it were to reach 12:00 again. If it does, P.R.O.T.O will kill you by running after you. Other robotics will attempt to block your way, so keep the others at bay with the Piping. There is no chance of survival if P.R.O.T.O leaves the Melting Room, so keep that clock ticking. Protagonist Meadow is the inspector and character the player plays as in the game. One noticeable feature is her skin is a little more grayish. She appears to have brown eyes in which her turquoise hair covers one of them, she is also wearing a grey cap. She also wears a more darker turquoise shirt with a grey stripe going down, her pants also being blue. She is a little anti-social which is hinted with her faded skin. She prefers to talk to her friends and is not very open about making friends. She can be shown having a nice and sweet side to her when hanging out with her friends she has known for a while. Just like David and Ashley, she is familiar with Bracer's and she adored it. She never found it scary or terrifying, however, that night at Worldtime Pizza will change her opinion forever. Mechanics Piping This main mechanic is used to prevent any robotic from entering the Closet as they will fall back into the last room they were last in. However, players need to know that they can only use the pipes if there's a animatronic in the room in which the pipe meter will turn if steam hasn't been released yet. If it reaches red, it will burst and the player have to wait a half hour before they can use it again. Only P.R.O.T.O isn't affected by this. Cameras (You know what they do) Blink It is another mechanic used in the game. It is a matter of luck as the player needs to blink to ensure they don't see anything strange. However, this can prove bad as a robotic will kill you if you blink while in the same room with it. Sometimes, the player will blink quickly or slowly, just as long as a robot is not in the same room as you. Ending It shows a computer scrolling through a news website when they come across an entry that caught the computer user's attention. "Local inspector, Meadow Midnight, was seen leaving the assumed condemned Worldtime Pizza, a location with dark past consisting of 2 children getting killed in the area which may have associated with the building's closure. Meadow started claiming that the robotics came to life in the middle of the night and attacked her. When authorities checked the location, they found nothing but a ticking clock, faulty piping, and an opened backdoor. The building was finally shut down 5 hours later, which many people have to suffer the loss of a childhood, but it had to be done to prevent further casualties. Meadow refuses to discuss of what happened, and wishes to forget that one fateful night. However, when the police checked the building, they found a message written in what is presumed to be blood, "YOU CAN'T RETURN WHAT WAS STOLEN" Operation Takedown Part 2 They opened the tarp to see what was outside, what they saw made their jaws drop. There were looking at the inside of a fortress. Steel plated walls block all access to the outside due to being so high and has barb wire at the top. There were sniper towers at the corner of the walls, along with rocket launchers on nearby pillars. There were multiple robotics roaming the yard, armed with plasma blasters, sub machine weapons, and obviously melee weapons. Tanks and BTRS were also driving through the yard, assumed to be patrolling the area. Dessi quickly reeled the tarp back on the transport, making everyone else step back. "What are we going to do?! We're somewhere we have no information about and could very more likely get killed if we're spotted!!" Rosa yelled quietly. "We are going to get captured if you don't shut up!" Haliey whispered at her. "Arguing isn't going to help us or Billison!" Dessi said, trying to break up the soon to be fight. "What makes you think Billison is here above all places?" Brandon said, making Jet have an agreeble nod. "He's here, I just know it." Dessi reassured him. "Listen, if we are going to get him, than we will have to be careful. No one gets left behind or alone. Stick as a group and dodge all these enemies and maybe we might live to see another day." Brandon lectured. If this was a normal day, the younger mice would have just brushed him off again as being a fun sponge, but this wasn't normal, and their brother was in possible danger. All of the younger mice nodded their heads which made Brandon's smile proudly to himself. "Ok, now I have to call Ariana because I'm sure I don't know how to drive this thing." Brandon added. He than called her to tell about their current situation. She majorly freaked out for some reason, but calmed after 2 minutes in order to hear what Brandon has to say. She agreed to do it, but she has to get through a path which is undetected by the robotic forces. "Ok, we have 1 hour to find Billison as Ariana will be waiting for us in the back." Billison ordered them. All of them sight in relief as they have a way to escape the theme park now. "All right, let's go!" Billison said as he checked the outside of the tarp and told them it was clear. They got out and realized that it was nighttime, which the sniper towers turned on their search lights which were the only things illuminating the dark courtyard. "The darkness will cover us, we're basically ghosts in the night. Stay low and follow me." Brandon said as he slowly crouched towards an unoccupied transport to which the other mice followed. After hiding behind a few obstacles and dodging robotic enemy patrols, they have finally made it to the front doors to the theme park. "Remember, from here on out, we're on our own..." Dessi says as he pushed the front doors open. They were half expecting to see robotics in the hallway, but were surprised to find it empty. They quietly rushed in and speed-walked down the hall until they come across 3 hallways, leading straight ahead or leading left and right. "Oh yeah, this is totally not cliché having 3 hallways for us." Brandon growled under his breath. "All right, this appears to be a decision of life or death. So here's what we do-" Brandon says before realizing that all of his siblings have already run off. "Hey, get back here!" Brandon yelled quietly as he chose to run down the right hallway. Brandon than fades into the darkness as he continues to run down the hallway... (Camera cuts to Haliey and Rosa, who chose to go left. They walk down the empty hallway, walking past various different rooms that could possibly have 1 or 2 robots right behind it, waiting to kill.) "I'm not sure about the decision to run off as we should've of stayed and listen to Brandon." Rosa said nervously. "Calm down, our brother is out there! We know Brandon is not imprisoned, but Billison might be!" Haliey retorted. Rosa was taken back by the sudden lash out. Hailey cared about Billison, but not this much to the point of being angry. "Hailey, calm down yourself! You might be making too much noise!" Rosa suddenly whispered. "I'm sorry, I just want to know if Billison is ok!" Haliey whispered back. "It's ok, I was wonderin- ssh!" Haliey suddenly as they hear a conversation nearby. "I'll love my job! Getting to shoot up anything that moves, the general knew my favorite hobby is genocide!" A feminine British accent was heard. "Aye, mate! I recall that when you kept firing at a already dead dog!" This voice was also feminine, but she had an Australian accent. "Rosa, we have got to hide!" Haliey whispered to her. "Don't worry, look! There's a door over there!" She whispered back as she pointed at a door a few meters. They have to hurry though, the two unknown robotics' footsteps were getting closer. They enter and gently close the door and surveyed the room they were in. It had various different tools on walls, blueprints on a desk, and a small desk at the end of the room illuminated by a single lampshade. The desk had various inventions and gadgets that occupied it. Rosa slowly walked over to the desk while Hailey stayed at the door, making sure the patrolling robots doesn't hear them. Rosa looks at awe of the various inventions and futuristic technology. "Haliey, this guy must be more smart than Lima, Bizk, and Julia combined. These robots are a smart enemy!" Rosa said impressed at the handy work. However, Rosa's words fell on deaf words as Haliey began to slowly approach her, grabbing a wrench off the wall. "If we managed to nab some of this stuff and don't return the blue map we have, we can find out what's up with these guys." Rosa said as Haliey continues to walk towards her with wrench in hand. "Haliey?" Rosa said as she turned around, only to be hit in the face with the wrench. She falls to the floor, face heavily bruised. All Hailey did was just smile evily at her as she snapped her fingers. The door suddenly burst in by 2 robotics who are assumed to be the ones talking earlier. The one on the left was light blue with darker blur hair that has 2 green claws sticking out of it. Her eyes were all dark except for a purple endoskeleton eye. Her choice of clothing was...weird. Her shirt only covered the top of her body, leaving her stomach exposed, she also wore green shorts. The other one was all colorful, having different colors for each body part. She had a blue head with lighter blue hair. Her shirt was pink and her arms were the colors of purple and red, she also wore a grey skirt. The one on the left spoke, revealing her voice. "So, Enfys! (I changed Rainbow's name) I guess the little girl was not lying when she said they were kids invading our territory. She said in a british accent . "Shut up, Advertise-Her! I never lie when it comes with our territory!" Enfys said, offended. Rosa couldn't believe this. Betrayed by her own sibling. Haliey crouched down next to her and lifted up her head, Rosa was barely awake. Hailey than spoke. "Sorry, Rosa. But I must follow orders" she said before punching her, knocking her out. (Camera cuts to Jet and Dessi, who took the right hallway. Their hallway was more active as they dodged patrols by hiding in rooms.) "Dude, there's obviously something wrong here! Billison is missing, we separated from the group and worst of all, I'm hungry!" Jet said to him. "Jet, be quiet! There could be more of them here!" Dessi replied back, cautious not being too loud. They walked down further until they smell something, Jet was the first to notice it. "Mmm, something smells good!" Jet commented. The smell was coming from a room down the hall. "Yeah, well we're here to find Billison, not coming and gorge on their food. It's unrelated and rude." Dessi responded. Jet, however, did not listen as he ran over to the food room, not caring if he was loud. Dessi sweared to god that he was going to kill him, but right now, he has to chase after him. He quickly ran after him, careful not to make double the noises Jet was making. "Jet, get back here!" Dessi quietly yelled, but Jet had different plans. Jet kept running when he finally reached the food room and couldn't believe his eyes. His jaw dropped and his mouth watered. There was a table in the center with foods like pizza (cliché), burgers, mac n' cheese, and pudding. Jet immediately dived into the sea of food on the table. Dessi finally reached the room and had the same reaction, but he refused to do the same actions his brother did, he had to find Billison! The food does look inviting....NO! "The food does look good, and I haven't eaten in a while. But Billison! I must find him! Oh, but the food is good! No, Billison! No, the food! Ah, forget it!" Dessi gave up and joined the food sea, but the moment he got on the table, a beep was heard and both, Jet and Dessi, were surrounded and wrapped in a large net. "I knew it, Stopwatch! You are the one who was eating the- oh what the?" said a blue element with a star on her head and weared a dark blue shirt and skirt who entered the room to captured what she assumed to be Stopwatch eating again. She thought it was weird that elements like Flume and Beepz can eat that much and still keep their slim body shape (She doesn't realize that they were built that way.) Dessi and Jet had a staring contest with the blue girl before she suddenly grabbed a green blaster and shot Jet, knocking him out. She than shot Dessi, who than starts to close his eyes, but not before hearing a familiar voice, "Well done, Comet..." He thought the voice was Haliey's. (Camera cuts to Brandon running down the middle hallway, he was scared due to the hallway only being lit by small lightbulbs, not knowing that his siblings were captured) "Guys! Guys, where are you?!" He cried as he looked up and down the dark hallway. It wasn't until what he saw was a door that he sighed in relief. "But wait! What if they are waiting for me behind it? Oh, but what if Billison is behind there!?" Brandon argued to himself. He was very conflicted with this life or death situation. Either he enters and could get captured or walk past it, not knowing he just missed Billison. After a few minutes, he finally made a decision....he will open the door. He hesitated for a little bit, but now grabs the door handle. He opens it to reveal....Ariana? She was tied up with her hands behind her back and her mouth taped over. Brandon ran over and crouched down to her. He then removed the tape off her mouth. "Brandon! You have got to get out of here! They know we're here!" Ariana cried out in a dry voice. "H-how?" Brandon quietly said. He was afraid for his life. His sister got captured for who knows how long. And worse of all, his siblings are nowhere to be found. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of this!" Brandon said, determined to free her sister. "Oh. But then you won't be awake long enough to see what happens next.." a voice behind him says in a deep and threatening voice before Brandon is shot in the back by a dart. Brandon quickly turns around, only to get kicked across the room as he hits the backwall. He looks up and saw the last person he wanted to see.....Bracer. He had his menacing dark green color and red eyes. He had four arms that ended with extremely sharp claws. He is almost never seen without his signature hat. Brandon thought the undead cat on his shoulder was new. Bracer simply smiled at him and said, "Wow, you really think you can be a hero, rodent?" All Brandon could do was give him a weak angry glare as sleep has taken over him. The four-arm than looked over to Ariana. "Wow, what kind of leader are you? You agreed to your siblings' request to be here despite knowing the risk. Hmph, you are a failure of leader." Bracer told her with no remorse in his words. Ariana just laid there and cried out. She knew she had done a terrible mistake coming here. She knew she was wrong. "Mystic!" Bracer called out as the pink element suddenly teleports right beside him on command. "Put her to sleep.." Bracer said softly as Mystic pointed her hand at Ariana and fired a blue ball of smoke. Ariana started to get drowzy and yawned, stilling crying and whimpering as she cried herself to sleep. The last words she heard before fully blacking out. "....Good night......" Category:Games Category:Stories Category:Blueflame's Property